


It's Not Your Fault

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Crowley, Abusive Dean, Black Eye, Cabins, Demon!Dean, Demons, Devil's Trap, Dry Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fucking, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Reader, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Insults, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Physical Abuse, Protective Castiel, Rape, Running Away, Vaginal Sex, Violent Dean, deanmon, demon, hand holding, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is in a relationship with Dean Winchester. But he has become abusive since he became a demon. Castiel declares him unsuitable for the reader, and he devises a way for Sam to get her to safety. However, Dean finds her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> Sorry this took so long. My life has been so hectic lately, but I've officially moved into my new place and hope to soon have wifi enter my life! I hope this is what you wanted, please let me know if you want anything added etc. :)

You tighten your towel around yourself, trying not to look in the mirror too long. You take a smaller towel to dry yourself off, careful not to be too rough on your skin. You catch a glimpse of yet another bruise on your arm. You sigh to yourself, feeling the tears prick in your eyes. You wince slightly at the movement. _Oh yeah, the black eye._ Usually you could hide the bruises with clothing, but this one was going to take a whole lot of make-up.

“Bitch, are you done in the fucking shower yet?” You feel your heart drop, and your breathing gets slightly panicked.

“Yeah babe, I just got out. I’m hurrying, I promise.”

“You’re lucky you have a good pussy, because you are the dumbest whore. Such a fucking slut.”

“Yes sir, I’m sorry” you say dejected, nervously biting your lip.

“Fucking cunt takes a god damn century in the fucking shower when she’s just gonna get my cum all over her again” you hear him mutter to himself. You hold your head in your hands, trying to will your throbbing head ache away. Dean hasn’t been the same since…well since he turned into a demon. You can’t leave him though; that’s your boyfriend, and you are going to stick with him through anything.

“(Y/N)?” you hear a deep voice question behind you. You gasp and spin around, slipping on the wet floor. You fall forward and are quickly caught in a pair of strong arms.

“Cas?” you question harshly, trying to regain your footing. You look up into a pair of stormy blue eyes, and a pair of chapped lips drawn into a slight frown.

“Oh, I apologize, I didn’t think- umm, I need to work on personal space?” he guesses, standing you up.

“Yes Castiel, personal space” you say through gritted teeth, slightly annoyed. “Do you need something Cas?”

“Oh, yes. I needed to tell you some new info- what is that?” He asks, his tone serious as he gestures towards your eye.

Your hand flies to your face, trying to hide it. “I, it was an accident. I ran into a door” you say lamely, looking down at your bare feet.

“Those bruises, they are all over” he notices, narrowing his bright blue eyes. He tilts his head to the side as he studies your injuries, contemplating the source.

“Oh come on Castiel, you know what it’s like to be a hunter. Sam and Dean get bruises all the time.”

Castiel looks like he’s about to counteract your point, when suddenly the two of you hear Dean’s voice. “What the fuck are you doing in there?” the demon roars, pounding menacingly on the door.

“Almost done” you call out, your voice shaky.

“Get your lazy ass out here! So fucking stupid!” he bellows, stomping around the room bedroom.

You tentatively look up at Castiel, and you realize your lip is trembling. He places a hand on your face, and you flinch slightly out of habit. He stills before carefully stroking your cheek.

“I don’t approve of your relationship with Dean while he is in this…state” he says sternly, his lip snarling at the mention of Dean.

“It’s still him Cas,” you whisper, feeling tears begin to prick behind your eyes.

“I know you want to believe that, as we all do. But this is dangerous for you and I will not stand by and idly watch him abuse you.”

“Castiel” you start, desperately trying not to sob in front of the angel, “I, it’s not that bad. Most of these I des-“

“Don’t you dare tell me you deserve any of this. You are a strong, righteous hunter. You deserve to be treated in a way that reflects that.” You feel your walls crumbling, and the tears begin to stream, scorching down your cheeks. You had been convincing yourself for so long now that you deserved everything; that Dean would get better. But Cas is right, this can’t continue.

You push forward, crying into Castiel’s trench coat. He awkwardly pats your back, eventually getting into a soothing rhythm a he rubs your shoulders.

“I’m so scared” you breathe, gripping him tight. “I need your help, Cas.”

“Shhhh, I know. I have an idea” he states seriously, you look up and see his brows furrowed in concentration. “Sam and I have been suspecting that you were in danger. I’m going to distract Dean. I need you to run to Sam when it’s safe. Tell him that you need to get to safety, and he will take you to a secret location, okay?”

You nod your head, your breathing becoming labored with nervousness. Shit, this is really happening. Castiel grabs you gently, pulling you closer. He gives a soft kiss to your forehead, and you lean in to his warm lips. He whispers into your hairline, “I swear on my life, we are going to protect you.” You give Castiel a quick kiss on the cheek and smile shyly, causing his eyes to widen and his cheeks to flush a bright pink. He clears his throat, looking at his feet. “Well, here we go.” He disappears and you hear Dean gasp in surprise. Castiel must have appeared just outside the door.

“What the hell? Get the fuck out of here!”

“Bite me” you hear Castiel challenge, his voice a threatening growl. You hear items crash and break, you hear angel versus demon, violent and loud. You hear them move the fight out the room and down the hall. You wait in fear for a few more minutes, scared that Dean might still be nearby. You take a deep breath, hoping the men disappeared and took the fight somewhere else. You bolt at the door, running through the destroyed room. You tighten the towel around yourself as you run through the halls, struggling to not slip on the hallway floors. You run towards Sam’s room and frantically bang on the door. He opens the door immediately, eyes serious.

“Oh (y/n)? Why, where are your clothes?”

You ignore his questions and blurt out, “Get me to safety. Castiel says to get me to safety!”

His mouth drops when he realizes what you mean. He nods his head firmly and grabs some clothes from his dresser before bolting through the door. He grabs your wrist and leads you out to the car. You hop in the backseat and he throws his clothes back to you as he rapidly pulls out. He floors the gas and you race down the road, off to god knows where. You change in the backseat, trusting that Sam won’t try to look back at you. You pull on one of his large flannels and a pair of boxers. You hug yourself as they engulf you, snuggling against the material.

Sam continues to drive on, hands white knuckling the steering wheel, his gaze intense and focused on the road. You clear your throat awkwardly, trying to break the silence. “So where are we going?” you prompt.

“A safe place, somewhere Dean can’t hurt you anymore. I…I’m not going to tell you where it is. Just in case, you know?”

“I understand” you whisper. You become lost in your thoughts, looking idly out the window. You miss Dean; the old Dean. The nice boyfriend who you fell in love with. The amazing hunter with a strong heart. You feel the tears trickle down, you are completely overwhelmed with all of it. You’re scared, and hurt. You’re ashamed that you let him do this to you, but you know you shouldn’t be. _It’s not my fault, it’s not my fault_ you chant to yourself, only partly believing your words.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you” Sam states, his voice filled with remorse.

“Sam, it’s not your fault” you whisper, rocking yourself slightly.

“It’s not yours either” he says gently, as if he read your mind. You nod weakly, feeling nauseous in the pit of your stomach.

“I just want him back” you whisper, rubbing your temples.

“We all do. Trust me. I-I miss my brother” he mumbles, biting his lip. You nod quietly, giving Sam a comforting pat on the shoulder. You ride about an hour and a half longer until you come up to a secluded cabin, deep in a thick, dark forest.

“Wow” you whisper.

“Yeah, we aren’t taking any chances” Sam says with a small smile. The two of you exit the car and you get settled in the cabin. It has two rooms, and a main living room covered in hardwood and a few sofas.

“Surprisingly nice” you mutter. Sam leans in to give you a quick hug, squeezing tightly.

“I’m going to go pick you up some clothes, food, and supplies. I’ll be back quickly, I promise.”

“Thanks Sam.” He nods to you and leaves you alone in the cabin. As the headlights pull away you let out a deep sigh. You made it; you’re safe. You walk to one of the bedrooms, flopping on to the bed. You grab the pillow, gripping tightly as you snuggle into the covers. You are so emotionally exhausted and you feel your eyelids start to droop. This is the first time in a while that you’ve been able to lay on the bed without getting…interrupted. Right as you enter the precipice of unconsciousness, you hear a rustle behind you.

“Thanks, Sam. You can just leave the stuff out, I’ll put it away when I wake up” you mumble, not bothering to open your eyes. You suddenly hear a deep chuckle, and your eyes pop open. “Fuck” you mutter. You turn over quickly, and stare at Dean Winchester, menacingly smirking.

“Hey baby” he greets, his voice malicious. Your jaw drops and you let out a frightened squeak. “What? You thought you could hide from me, you filthy whore? I know every secret place of little Sammy’s. That bastard really though he could hide you?”

“Get away from me” you snap, sitting up as you begin to scoot farther away from him. You’re done being scared of this asshole.

“The fuck did you just say?” He snarls, stepping towards you. He backhands you, striking your cheek. You yelp in pain, your cheek bone bruising and your skin tingling. “Listen here, bitch. Try that shit again, and I’ll fucking kill ya.”

You rub your cheek, trying not to let your lip quiver. “Fuck you” you spit, glaring in hatred at the demon.

Dean gives a low growl and he pounces on the bed, straddling your writhing body. You begin to hit against his torso, desperately trying to get him off of you. Hot tears stream down your face as he grabs at your arms, trying to dominate you. “No! Stop! Stop!” you scream at the top of your lungs, begging him to spare you. He begins to hit you, each strike stinging your skin, causing your face to swell and body to throb.

“Get the hell off of her” you hear a deep voice say. You tentatively open your eyes to see Castiel behind Dean’s body, holding his angel blade flush against the demon’s throat.

“Bravo, feathers. You caught me by surprise you stupid fuck.” Castiel presses the blade harder against Dean’s skin, threatening to cut in. You briefly wonder if Castiel would actually kill Dean.

“Get out” he threatens, his voice husky. Dean gives you a lascivious wink, as if he’s promising to find you again. He disappears and you are left on the bed, with Castiel watching over you.

“I’m so sorry” he whispers, “but you should be safe now” he says in a commanding tone. He leans down to stroke your bruised face, and you feel a hot tingle travel across your skin as he heals your wounds. You grab his wrists, looking into his pained blue eyes.

“Thanks Cas” you whisper, “for everything.”

“Of course. Now get some sleep. I’ll be right here to protect you.” You smile up at him and shift slightly, allowing him some room so he can sit down next to you. You grip his hand holding it under your chin as you nuzzle into the pillow. You drift off to sleep as Castiel begins to gently rub your head, soothing your anxiety. You finally close your eyes, losing your battle with sleep. You have no idea what tomorrow holds, but in this moment, you feel safe. You feel protected.

 


	2. Whether Awake or Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean haunts the reader in her sleep and telepathically send her threatening messages and visions when she is awake. The entire safe cabin is on edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is kind of what you were looking for? Just lemme know :)

_You are sobbing on Dean’s bed, still able to smell his scent on his pillow. Your entire world is dark, empty, cold. You can’t feel anything. You are numb to anything but your utter desolation. “Deaannn” you scream into your pillow. You can’t comprehend it. How the hell? Why is he dead? How could this fucking happen? You hear a knock at the door, “Go the fuck away!” you shriek._

_“Is that really how you want to treat your boyfriend” you hear a deep voice say. Your eyes open wide, and you gasp. Your heart leaps up into your throat._

_“Holy shit, Dean! Baby!” You scream. You give a face splitting grin, your cheeks killing you. Your entire world explodes, like you can finally see color in a world of grey. Tears stream down your face as you run to embrace your boyfriend. He gives you a strange smile that absolutely stops you in your tracks. You frown, your lip quivering as he gives you a disgusting smirk. “Dean?” you whisper._

_His green eyes flick to menacing black, and you release a terrified scream. A demon?_

_“I’d think you’d be a little more thrilled” he growls, grabbing you. You still, unable to move from shock. He flings you onto the bed and pounces on you. Your breathing becomes rapid and panicked; what the hell is going on?!_

_“Dean, stop! Stop!” you yell. He rips your clothes off, tearing the fabric with a strength you’ve never witnessed before._

_“Shut up you fucking whore” he bellows, slapping your face, stinging your skin. He unzips his fly and you try to fight back, but you are no match against his new demon strength. His whips out his thick cock, red and angry. He pushes into you, dry and harsh._

“No!!!” you scream bolting up right. You look around frantically, terrified that he might be there. You let out a sigh of relief, your heart still racing. You’re still at the safe cabin, and you know Sam and Castiel are standing guard in the main room. It was just a dream; actually, an awful memory. You shudder, wishing you could just forget it ever happened. You feel like vomiting, and you wipe away a tear from your eye. You slowly get up from your bed, feeling the cold floor under your bare feet.

“Cas? Sam?” you call out, peeking your head around the door.

“We’re in the living room” you hear Castiel call out in his deep voice. You smile, happy that you’re still safe. You walk into the main room and freeze, your entire body refusing to move. You see Dean standing there, eyeing you hatefully. He gives you a lascivious smirk as he walks slowly towards you, cracking his knuckles.

“Get away from me! Stop! Stoopppp!” you scream at the top of your lungs, crumbling to the floor. Strong arms capture you, rocking you tenderly.

“(Y/N)? It’s okay, it’s okay. Please stop crying.” You look up into a pair of hazel eyes, your mind swimming in confusion.

“Sam?” you whisper.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Your lip trembles as you grip his strong body tightly.

“I saw- I saw him. Dean. He was right here, I swear!” You try to explain, only sounding crazy and frazzled.

“Shhhh, it’s ok. It was probably just a vision” Sam whispers, trying to soothe you.

“He’s haunting her” Castiel explains, his voice deep and husky.

“Wh-what?” you ask sniffling, tilting your head in confusion.

“Demons with great power can often torment others through given visions and even auditory hallucinations. Dean was an exceptional human; he is probably an extremely powerful demon, especially with the mark of Cain.”

“How do we make it stop?” Sam asks, his eyes narrowing.

“By killing or curing the demon” Castiel says quietly. The three of you look around at each other, knowing that if it really came down to it, no one could kill Dean. There is too much hope that the Winchester you all love is still in there somehow.

“Does that mean that you two could get them too?” you ask.

“Sam could receive both; since I’m an angel, the most he could do is auditory hallucinations.”

“Fuck” you mutter, rubbing your head.

“It’s gonna be okay, we’ll get through this I promise. Castiel said he would be a 24  hour watch for you and me. I’m going to hit the research hard, and I’m gonna see if anyone has heard of a cure.”

“And what am I supposed to do?” you demand, feeling the histrionics return. “Just wait here for the hallucinations, or worse; for Dean to actually come back?”

“I know it’s difficult” Castiel states, “but this is all we can do. I’ll be here for you, and you are welcome to also do research.”

“Fine” you groan, standing up. You leave the living room and walk to the kitchen, needing some soothing tea and food. You look in the fridge, searching for any type of sustenance. _Disgusting cunt._ You’re head jerks up, searching for the voice. Your lip trembles when you realize the voice was Dean’s. “Fucking hallucinations” you mutter. You paw through the fridge until you find something appealing. You walk over to the sink to fill up a tea pot, all the while hearing: _you worthless slut, I can’t wait to put my cock inside you and just ravage you, splitting you open till you are screaming. I like hearing you beg me to stop. But you know I don’t listen, don’t you?_ You shake your head, and you try to stop your lip from quivering. “It’s not real, it’s not real” you whisper to yourself, putting the teapot on the stove. _That miserable little angel tried to tell you it isn’t your fault. That’s cute. We both know you deserved everything you got. You’re as bad a sinner as me, aren’t you?_ “Shut up, shut up” you mumble, rubbing your head.  You swear you can feel his strong hands bruising your hips, _take it you bitch._ Hot breath warms your neck, but your turn to see no one with you.

 _I’m gonna fucking kill you!_ You scream, completely startled as the tea pot whistles, loud and shrill.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” you scream hitting the wooden cabinet in frustration.

 

 _Oh Sammy, why do you even try?_ Sam clenches his teeth, typing angrily on the laptop. He looks up over the screen to see a vision of Dean sitting across from him. “Stop this” Sam threatens.

“Oh yeah, this must be a shit ton of deja vu for you. You know, back when you were fucking insane and Lucifer was in your head?” Dean taunts, his black eyes narrowing dangerously.

“You’re not real. And soon you’re gonna be cured.”

The demons hallucination smirks, giving a menacing chuckle. “You little shit. What happens when it doesn’t work? You don’t have the balls to kill me.”

“It’ll work Dean. You’re still you.”

“Oh, you think your brother is still in here? That’s sweet. You’re just too scared to believe the one thing we know is self-evident. You’re alone Sam. You’ve always had me to protect you, to save your sorry ass. And you can’t deal with it. You’re weak Sam! You’re a miserable fuck, you’re scared shitless, and you’re not my brother!”

“Shut up!” Sam shouts, throwing his cup at the demon, dissolving the vision. Sam wrinkles his nose, trying to keep the tears in. He returns to his laptop, desperate and frazzled.

 

Castiel walks into your room, eyeing you. You are wrapped up in your blanket, rocking back and forth with your tea, trying to calm down. The voices won’t stop; you see that demon everywhere. Castiel looks at you sadly, standing awkwardly in the door frame. _You know you can’t protect her._ Castiel narrows his blue eyes slightly, trying not react too much. He doesn’t want to scare you; to reveal that he doesn’t know what to do. _That’s right Castiel, when are you going to tell her that you don’t have a fucking clue on what to do?_ Castiel bites his bottom lip, leaning on the wall outside your room so you can no longer see him.

“Don’t make me come find you” he threatens. _Like you could kill me. Tell me, how does it feel to see your best friend turn into a ‘horrible monster?’ To feel your friend betray you and his family?_

“I will destroy you” he mutters through gritted teeth. _Oh wait, we all know how that feels. Remember when you went leviathan and absolutely betrayed me and Sam? What makes you think you’re any better than me?_

“I am better than you” he manages, becoming upset. _You’re dangerous Castiel. You are an awful angel and a mess. You shouldn’t be around her Castiel. You’re no good for her and you know it._

Castiel lets out a pained groan, slipping down the wall till he is sitting alone in the hallway.

You hear his pained groan, and you stand up from your bed. _(Y/N), I’m gonna fill you with my hot cum, while I choke you, watching the life fade from your eyes._ You try to ignore the voice, and you turn the corner to find Castiel sitting on the floor, holding his head. You kneel next to him, taking his face in your hands. His stubble tickles your palms, and you briefly think back to how Dean’s face used to feel. _See your great protector now. He can’t take it. All three of your are doomed._

“Thank you Castiel. I know this is hard” you look down the hall and see Dean crossing his arms and glaring menacingly. You try to focus on Castiel, who smiles weakly at you.

“I’m sorry you have to endure this” he breathes. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”

“Let’s go stay with Sam. Maybe we can keep each other grounded” you reason. You take Castiel’s hand, strong and warm. The two of you walk slowly down the hallway, the two of you consumed with your own thoughts.

This isn’t going to end anytime soon, but you aren’t going to let the demon win. You’re going to get Dean back one day. You need to.

_Good luck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. We Were So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has had enough of this and decides to use herself as bait to lure Dean into a trap. They try to figure out a cure, but Dean just gives them all Hell. She is at her breaking point and even decides to call Crowley in for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you were looking for :) enjoy!

You can’t take much more of this. He’s constantly in your head, taunting, insulting, threatening. You can’t shut it off, and you can barely sleep. When you do drift off, your dreams are plagued by visions of the demon; doing horrible things to you or your friends.

Your stomach is constantly churning, making it difficult to keep any kind of sustenance down. Castiel says that Dean rarely takes a break from whispering in his ear. You and Sam see Dean around every corner; and you never know what is real and what isn’t.

One day you’ve finally had enough. You need to do something about this, even if it’s risky. You decide not to tell Sam or Castiel about your plan until it’s ready, for fear that Dean will somehow figure it out.

You take your time, wanting everything to go smoothly; there is absolutely no room for error. You set about your work, all the while enduring the nasty hallucinations. But now they are fueling you; you will win.

 

You finish your plan, and quickly make your way into the kitchen to find Sam and Dean sitting at the table, looking haggard and weary. You lean into whisper in Sam’s ear, “look up Demon cures. I know we’ve tried before, but do it again.” He gives you a quizzical look, but you don’t falter. “Just do it” you command, your voice focused and serious. You turn to the angel, “Cas, when you hear me call for you, you better come immediately.”

His blue eyes narrow, and he licks his chapped lips. “I don’t understand, please explain?”

“Just trust me, guys” you urge quietly. “Okay?”

“Anything for you” Sam eventually agrees, and he goes to fire up his laptop. Castiel grabs you by the shoulder.

“Whatever you are doing, please be safe” Castiel pleads, his voice low and gruff. You nod your head awkwardly; no promises. You retreat back to your room, taking deep breaths to try and calm down your frantic heart beats. Holy shit, this better work.

You sit down on your bed and bite your lip from nervous energy. As expected, another hallucination begins, and a vision of Dean enters the room. He has a malicious look on his face, and his hands are clenched into fists.

“Dean” you begin, your voice catching in your throat. “I’m so sorry for running away from you. I- I want to go back to how things were.” You nearly feel like vomiting. It took you so long to get away from his hold, and you hate being back in this situation. But you are strong, and this needs to be done. “Come here to me Dean. You can punish me for my behavior, but I need you to take me again.” Your lip is quivering, and for a split second you are terrified that this plan might actually work. You suddenly hear a malevolent voice, and you turn your head to see a pair of cold black eyes staring you down.

“Well, well; the little cunt wants me back, huh?”

“Yes, I’m so sorry” you lie, feeling tears prick behind your eyes. Hopefully he thinks they are out of regret, not utter terror and anxiety.

“You’re a fucking slut, and you’re going to pay for this” he threatens, cracking his knuckles.

“I understand” you state with your head bowed, your heart constricting slightly, “but will you take me away?”

“Well of course, you’re my little bitch” he growls. He crawls up onto the bed, and you nearly yelp at his proximity. You try to keep yourself together as he pounces on you, his already hard cock rubbing against your clothed crotch. Right as he brings down his hand to grab you, you pull the handcuffs out of your back pocket. In a fluid motion you snap them on his wrist, and the other cuff to the bedpost. His eyes turn fiery from your actions, and he manages to land a slap on your face. You roll off of the bed with a hard thud and crawl away.

“Castiel!” you scream as you watch Dean, unable to even get a boot off of the bed.

“What the fuck did you do you stupid whore?!” He bellows, completely enraged. Castiel appears by your side to help you up before staring dumbfounded at the demon on your bed.

“Devils trap under my bed, and enchanted handcuffs. You’re not going anywhere, asshole.”

Castiel slowly turns his gaze to you, and gives you a look of pride mixed with annoyance. “Did you use yourself as bait?” he chastises. You rub your cheek where Dean slapped you.

“Hey, I captured him didn’t I?” You are actually quite proud of yourself. A month ago you would have never had the courage to try any of this. “And hopefully Sam can find something, and we can get Dean back.” The demon just laughs loudly, his voice nearly a roar.

“You fucking bastards. Dean doesn’t exist anymore!” He challenges, pulling at his restraints. Your lip trembles, hoping he’s not right. “You shit heads don’t realize just how much easier you made this for me” he snaps. “Just because I’m confined doesn’t mean the visions stop. I can still be in your heads!”

You ignore his words and leave the room, going to find Sam. Castiel stays to watch Dean, merely glaring at him with stony eyes.

You quickly divulge all that has happened to Sam and help him continue with the research. However, this proves difficult because Dean’s visions become worse. At least now you can be certain they aren’t real.

The entire foundation of the cabin begins to shake as you try to type on your laptop. Sam and you have been researching for hours, but this is the first time that has happened.

“What the hell is this?” you ask, watching the lamps rattle and the furniture shift. The boards of the cabin creak under the stress, and you shoot Sam a worried glance.

“I think this is the only way Dean can get his rage out. He’s a pretty powerful demon, so hopefully that trap can hold him.”

“It better” you say through clenched teeth.

This continues for hours, and you can’t take the sound of dishes breaking and wood snapping much longer. His visions are intrusive and distracting, and poor Castiel can’t stand to be in the room with Dean anymore. “There is literally nothing on here that we haven’t already tried at some point!” you scream in frustration, resisting the urge to pull your hair out.

“We just have to keep looking” Sam urges, barely keeping his cool, his voice strained.

“I don’t know Sam. This is beginning to feel hopeless” Castiel chimes in, rubbing his temples.

“Well then what the fuck do you want to do about it!?” Sam snaps, his calm demeanor finally cracking.

You don’t know why the idea pops into your head. Furthermore, you have no idea why you share with the boys. But this is your last resort; you are desperate. “Crowley” you say in a breathy voice.

“Excuse me?” Sam interjects.

“Get Crowley! If anyone would know how to change a demon, he would!”

“You want us to trust the wellbeing of Dean Winchester to the King of Hell?” Castiel questions, doubt dripping from his words.

“We have no other options guys!”

Sam clenches his jaw before giving a stiff head nod. “Fine. Get him here. What the hell do we have to lose, you know?” You let out a deep breath, this is going to be interesting.

 

“You want MY help to cure a demon?” Crowley asks in disbelief. “Are you mad?”

You roll your eyes, “Yes Crowley. We are out of ideas. I’m at my breaking point, and I don’t know how much longer we can take this!”

“What have you tried?” Crowley questions suspiciously.

“We’ve tried everything!” Sam snaps, and you see his hand reach for his blade.

“Moose, you seem to be on edge more than usual. Is squirrel giving you a hard time?” he taunts, a sinister smile on his lips.

Sam just glares back at the demon. Castiel clears his throat, “we require your assistance. Will you be useful or not?” the angel demands.

Crowley gives a labored sigh, “oh I suppose I could do something. Just let me see the bastard and I’ll fix this for you.” Your heart flutters against your rib cage, and a small smile tugs at the corner of your mouth. Dean is going to be okay! You’ll have your sweet boyfriend back. You can’t contain your joy and leap over to Crowley, giving him a huge hug.

“Okay okay my pet, that’s enough” he huffs, shaking you off. “You hunters don’t deserve my help, I hope you know that” he mutters to himself. He goes into the room and you turn back to Sam, giving a wide grin.  He gives a side smile, and you see relief wash over his features.

“I can’t wait to see him back to normal” you whisper. Castiel gives you a reassuring head nod.

“We will all be thrilled when Dean is no longer a demonic abomination.” You fidget a bit in anticipation, waiting for Crowley to come out of the room. A few minutes pass and you grow antsy, realizing you haven’t heard anything from either demon.

Sam notices too, and his eyes widen in horror. “Shit” he mutters, and he sprints to the door, flinging it open to reveal Crowley sitting in a chair, a broken devil’s trap, and a missing demon.

“What the hell did you do?” you screech, eyes blazing with fury.

“How dull are you?’ Crowley spits. “I let him go. Do you really think I would destroy such a powerful demon? Squirrel is certainly a sight to hold, isn’t he?” he asks, a hint of appreciation and pride in his voice.

You feel tears start streaming down your cheeks; you can’t help it. You just can’t win, and you thought you were done. For a few minutes you thought everything was going to be okay for once. And then it was all stolen from you in the blink of an eye.

“I’ll fucking kill you” you threaten, your voice murderous and low. Crowley gives you a malicious smirk before disappearing, leaving you, Sam, and Castiel alone in the room. You let out a sharp scream before falling to your knees in a sobbing mess. You stay like this for hours, exhausting your body as you try to process the utter helplessness you feel. Sam and Castiel don’t dare disturb you. There is nothing they can do. There is nothing any of you can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Btw if you're an artist, I have a request for you


	4. Where We Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader goes on a supply run, and Dean takes her hostage. He decides to show her that she can't escape him, and he makes her orgasm against her will. Again, again, and again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is what you wanted! Lemme know :)

It’s been about a week since Crowley helped Dean escape from your trap. What’s surprising is that you have heard very little from either of them. Sure the hallucinations and visions were still present, but not nearly as prevalent. You’ll get a vision about once or twice, and you only hear him in your ear as you drift off to sleep. Sam and Castiel confirm your thoughts, saying that everything has become quieter.

“Maybe he’s given up?” you suggest one day. The three of you are sitting at the kitchen table, and Sam looks up for his laptop.

“That wasn’t in Dean’s nature as a human, I doubt it subdued when he turned into a demon.”

“Then how do you explain the silence? I only got one vision yesterday.”

“I must agree with (y/n). Perhaps Dean decided that his energies were best spent elsewhere. But I doubt he will be done with us for long. So I suggest that we get more provisions, and maybe in a few days move to a different safe cabin.” Sam and you nod in unison, exchanging glances.

“I’ll go” you volunteer. You need an excuse to get out of the cabin, and a supply run is just the way to do it. You love Sam and Castiel, but you need interaction with new people; some fresh air.

Castiel narrows his eyes at you, his bright blues filled with concern. “Please allow me or Sam to accompany you” he pleads. You roll your eyes and give a huff.

“No. I am a competent hunter and I can take care of myself. I need some alone time Cas. Can you please give me that?”

Sam bites his lip, and gives an expectant glance at Castiel. Cas gives off a deep groan, and nods stiffly. You give him a smile and run to your room so you can get dressed.

 

You get in the car and pull out of the long driveway. You release a heavy sigh, glad to be doing something other than handing around the cabin. As you drive down the highway you pull over to the nearest exit that has a grocery store. You think back to the basic necessities you need. Lettuce for Sam, more tea and coffee, some alcohol, ropes, trash bags. You mentally add to the list as you pull into a parking space. As you turn off the ignition, a vision of Dean pops up in the passenger seat.

“Oh god, I thought you had given up” you groan, feeling irritable.

“Oh babe, you know I’ll never be done with you. You’re my dirty whore, and I intend to treat you that way.” You don’t why you’re feeling brave all of the sudden; maybe it’s the change of scenery, maybe it’s because you haven’t had to deal with as many hallucination. But you are totally over this.

“Empty threats you bastard” you say through gritted teeth. “So how about you get out of my face and shut the hell up so I can get some supplies?”

“Empty threats?” he growls, his eyes turning to black.

“Yeah. Your stupid visions. I’m not scared anymore” you state blandly. And then something happens that absolutely takes the breath from your lungs, and makes your stomach flip violently.

The vision of Dean reaches out and grabs your face, pushing your cheeks together harshly so your lips are forced out. “Still think this is a stupid vision?” he snaps. You gasp loudly, and reach for your knife realizing it is the real demon. But Dean grabs at your throat and chokes you, slamming your body and head up against the window. His other hand moves from your face to give an iron grip to your wrist so you can’t reach for any weapon. “Let’s go somewhere more private” he insists, his mouth curling into a sneer. You gasp for air, your head beginning to ache as he mercilessly presses against your trachea. You are transported with him to a dingy hotel room. He releases your throat and you fall to the floor on your hands and knees. You cough loudly, feeling the bruises develop from his strong fingers.

He grips your waist tightly, and pulls you up with demonic force. Your voice finally returns, and you release a hoarse scream. You try to hit him, but he throws you onto the bed, and holds out his hand. His powers keep you pinned to the bed, and you try in vain to lift your torso off the mattress.

“Always trying to escape” he admonishes.

“Fuck off” you spit. You aren’t going to be his bitch again. You can’t bear to go down that road. He straddles you, his already hard erection rubbing along your abdomen. He slaps you in the face, his nails scraping your skin and leaving a little trickle of blood. It burns and stings but you refuse to cry out. You don’t want to give him the satisfaction. He uses his powers to put your hands over your head and spread your legs.

“Looks like someone forgot that she’s my slut. And she seems to think she has a god damned choice.”

“I will never be yours!” you shout, your eyes burning with pure hate. He leans his head to both sides, cracking his neck menacingly.

“We’ll see you stupid cunt” he says with a devilish smirk. You try to control your quivering lip, but you lose it when he tears off your pants and panties, dragging them down ruthlessly till you are exposed. Your nose wrinkles in disgust as he bends down to smell your pussy, and you feel bile rise up in your throat.

“Mmmm, you smell good and ready” he states.

“Wet for you? In your dreams shithead!” Dean punches you in the stomach and you let out a desperate cry, the wind getting knocked out of you. Your abdomen throbs in agony. He rips your shirt open with his teeth, growling like a rabid animal as he throws the material to the ground. You shiver, the cold air causing your nipples to become erect. You feel vulnerable and cheap; you swore to never feel this way again, and you can’t stop the tear that pricks from behind your eye.

“I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t remember your name” he promises, leaning down to capture your mouth. You scream in protests, your sounds stolen by his lips. He sticks in his tongue, practically gagging you as he tastes and claims every inch of you. He bites along your jaw, sucking violently against your throat and you can feel his teeth grate against your skin. He lines up with your hole. And you try desperately to press your thighs together, but his powers keep them spread. You cringe as he teases your hole, his head rubbing roughly along your opening.

He presses in and you scream loudly as he pushes on. He stretches your walls and you feel as though you may tear, and he violently splits you wide open. The tears prick from your eyes; it burns and stings, dry skin rubbing painfully into dry skin.

“I hear your screams babe, I know you like it!” you shake your head violently, desperately wishing for it to stop. He grabs at your breasts, pinching your nipples, causing you to wince. He pushes in again, pure agony coursing through your veins and you can’t help but sob loudly. His shaft rubs oddly against your clit, sending stinging sensations through you, and you feel your nerves respond. You sigh in slight relief as your body finally reacts to the stimulus, and you become wet. His thick cock begins to slide more easily and your tears begin to fall as the pain subsides. “Oooo that’s a hot little whore; I knew you’d be wet.” You snarl at him, disgusted by his words, feeling sick as he slams into you. It hurts, and he stretches your walls.

Your eyes widen in horror when you feel something new. “Oh fuck” you mutter. It starts to feel good. You don’t want it to. You don’t want him to make you cum. This is a despicable creature that deserves to rot in hell. But as he pushes into you, your hips thrust up unintentionally and you feel your pussy clench around his cock.

“Are you gonna cum like a cheap, common bitch?” he questions, giving you a menacing grin. Your breathing becomes panicked as you realize that you are building, your body pushing for a release. The friction is maddening, and to your horror and disdain, a pleasured moan escapes your lips. “I can hear you” he says in the most disturbing sing-song voice you have ever heard. You toss your head back as his thrusts push you over the edge, and you fall unwillingly into pleasure. Your head spins and you feel light and dazed.

“Oh no, oh god why?” you mumble, hot tears scorching your red cheeks. Dean continues to push into your, circling his hips in a way that makes you moan loudly, high whines escaping loosely from your mouth. You silently curse your body, appalled at the sensations you are experiencing. Your body is designed to react to the stimulus, but your mind knows better. This is fucked up and disgusting. But you can’t make the feeling stop. He nails your sweet spot and you hiss in pleasure; your body submitting to utter carnality.  “Wait, what?” you stammer out, feeling yourself build again. No, no, no, you don’t want this! But you teeter on the edge once again before falling into ecstasy, your body exploding. You scream out as you find release, and your body shivers uncontrollably in the aftershock of your orgasm.

“Stop” you plead, your voice nearly a whisper. You don’t have the strength to say much else, and your mind feels completely hazy and foggy. Dean laughs maniacally, his green eyes replaced by pitch black orbs; cold, unfeeling, heartless. He is consumed by lust and rage and continues to fuck you.

“Now if you didn’t want it, how could you possibly be cumming like this?” he taunts, his voice a sharp bellow.

“I don’t” you squeak out, your mouth dry.

“I don’t believe you; stupid cunt.” He goes in balls deep, his skin slapping loudly against yours. You bite your lip till it bleeds, the taste of iron invading your mouth. Your breathing is hot and labored and you can’t keep yourself from falling. You roll your head from side to side; wanting it to stop, wanting it to keep going. Not knowing what you need. Your head begins to throb, and you can’t think straight. He makes you cum again, violent and consuming. Your muscles spasm and you cry out; the pain and pleasure battling for dominance inside you. You writhe in pleasure, in agony; your joints cracking as you muscles pull dangerously. You feel as though you’ve become detached from your body, your essence becoming an odd paradox. Every nerve becomes heightened and sensitive, and you can feel every cell turn to pure fire. And yet, you are numb. You feel disconnected, and your mind doesn’t have a thought in it. You don’t know what the hell is going on.

“You like the way it feels when I fuck that dirty cunt of yours? You worthless fuck!”

Everything aches, pulsing in pain and pleasure simultaneously. Dean continues to ravage you, his chiseled face serious and angry; pure rage etched across his entire physique. His pelvis bucks roughly, and your entire body shakes under him, your boobs bouncing painfully, your hair jutting in all directions. You can’t even scream, just lazily groan, some of the sounds unable to escape your throat. You have no strength, and Dean just chuckles deeply, his hands having a firm, bruising grip on your waist. You spiral into another violent orgasm, your body feeling as though it is bursting at the seams. Everything feels broken and useless, and Dean licks his lips sadistically. You become breathy and raspy. You feel as though you may suffocate, and your body feels weak and useless.

Your vision begins to tunnel as Dean continues to nail you, over and over again. You can’t hold on much longer. Your head falls back, heavy and pulsing. Your body goes limp as you lose consciousness. The last thing you see is Dean Winchester leaning over you, his face inches from you.

“Nighty night my little bitch” he whispers. Lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Taking Control of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader comes up with a plan to end the pain. It’s hard to hurt if you are a soulless abomination. Dean turns her into a demon before Sam and Castiel can find her. However, she has a surprise for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is kind of what you were looking for :)

“Castiel, I’m freaking out!” Sam blurts out in the middle of the kitchen. The angel looks up, eyes tired from stress.

“I understand your concern Sam” he says gruffly. “I’m trying as hard as I can to find her, but Dean has some odd hold on her. It’s like she’s hidden from me.”

“She’s been missing for four days! Who knows what he’s been doing with her.” Castiel slams his hand down on the table, the wood cracking slightly.

“You don’t think I know that?!” he bellows, his mouth forming a snarl. “Fuck, Sam! It’s eating me up inside. It’s all I can fucking think about!”

“I know Cas” Sam whispers, unable to look up at the angel.

“You know what I’ve been doing?” Castiel prompts. “I’ve been systematically popping into every motel room of every motel. I need to find her!” Sam gives a stiff nod to Cas, knowing that he is doing all he can.

“Thanks Cas.”

 

“I hate you” you mutter, as Dean pulls out of you. You wince slightly, a tear running down your face. You can’t believe that you are back here again. That once again you are under his control, that you have to answer to someone. You had come so far, and your self-respect had grown since being with Sam and Cas. You can’t get passed the utter desolation of once again being treated like a worthless piece of trash. You don’t deserve this! Your blood begins to boil the more you think about it.

“Oh shut up slut” he grumbles, pulling his jeans on. You don’t know what possessed you to open your mouth; what in the back of your mind told you to say these words.

“If you talk to me like that again, I swear I’ll kill you.” Your eyes widen at your own words, and the breath escapes from your lungs.

“Wat the hell did you just say?” he snaps, turning a cold, black gaze towards you. You open and close your mouth, trying to find the words. Maybe if you apologize he won’t hit you too hard? _Maybe if you say how you feel he’ll kill you and all the pain will end,_ your subconscious nudges. What? You are appalled that you would think that. But the more you think about it, the more it makes sense. You are a strong person, but this kind of torture; this abuse, is intolerable. You are slowly losing your will, and all you want to do is have some peace.

“Why can’t you just leave me the fuck alone?” you cry out, your lip quivering.

He comes closer towards you, the tension between the two of you mounting before it nearly suffocates you. “Let me tell you something bitch” he spits, slapping your face. “As long as you live as a pathetic human, I’ll make your life a living hell. Because I can. Because you’re my filthy whore.” And with that he turns around and disappears. You break down, overwhelmed with hurt and despair. Though you’ve been slapped more times than you would ever care to count, you cannot get used to it. You refuse to get used to it, because it is not acceptable. Suddenly, an idea pops into your head as you remember the demon’s words. _As long as you’re human._

“Fucking bastard. This ends tonight” you mutter, your heart clenching. If you do this, there is no turning back. Your friends are gone forever. But you don’t give a shit. Dean Winchester has mangled your spirit, corrupted it, but not destroyed it. You will not be beaten. And you’ll do whatever it takes.

 

You sit on the edge of the bed, arms crossed over your chest in a stern manner. When Dean arrives he gives you a suspicious look. “What the hell are you up to?” he questions in a gruff voice.

“Make me a demon” you snap, sounding far braver than you feel.

“Excuse me?” he challenges, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m not strong enough to take this anymore!” you scream. “If you don’t change me, I’ll kill myself” you lie, hoping he won’t call your bluff.

To your surprise, his façade falters, and he looks worried, if only for a moment, that he might lose his fuck toy. “So you want to be a demon?” he asks with condescension.

“Yes” you say, conjuring up some tears, refusing to look at the demon. “I won’t fight it if you’ll let me be a demon. I’ll be strong enough to handle this. My soul will be black, and I’ll be heartless. You’ll get what you want, complete control of my life. Making me a cruel, twisted creature.”

“I love it when you talk dirty” he taunts, a malicious smirk playing on his pink lips. “You know what? It sounds like an offer I can’t pass up. The idea of seeing your soul crumble, an eternity of me and you? Gets me hard, slut.” You fight the urge to grimace, wringing your hands nervously. There’s no going back. But this is the only way, and you let a genuine tear fall.

“Yes, Dean” you whisper, your voice nearly betraying you. You shiver, completely terrified as he stalks towards you.

“Let’s have some fun” he growls.

 

Your head is absolutely throbbing, but your body feels nonexistent. Everything seems empty, fake. You realize you are lying down with your eyes closed, and a pair of hands grab your shoulders.

“(Y/N)!” you hear from a low, but relieved voice. You are shaken completely awake, your eyes opening to glimpse a blue-eyed angel. You bolt upright, your eyes flicking to pure black. Castiel jumps back, absolutely horrified at the sight before him.

“What the hell?” he questions, producing his angel blade from his coat sleeve. You glare at him, your body nearly reacting to the threat of the weapon.

“Mind your own fucking business Castiel” you snap, feeling angrier than you’ve ever been. You know you owe him an explanation; you know how coarse you are being. But you just can’t seem to care.

“I can’t believe Dean did this” he whispers, his eyes filled with pain and regret.

“Oh calm down feathers” you growl, stretching out your body, feeling mad and irritable.

“(Y/N)? We need to get you out of here!”

You roll your eyes, your voice snide and biting, “Idiot! You don’t get it do you? I am literally fighting off the urge to snap your neck.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told Dean to turn me into a demon you dumb ass. You fucking pussies wouldn’t kill him because you loved him. Well guess what? I can’t feel anything Castiel!”

“How could you?” he whispers, his eyes swimming with hurt.

“Look. I couldn’t take the pain anymore, and none of us were willing to kill him. So when he comes back, I’m gonna fuck him over” you roar. You can’t explain it, but your whole body feels like it’s on fire, like rage runs through your veins and pumps your heart. You can see the despair in the angel’s eyes, but you are completely indifferent. Every nerve feels like its on edge, and you don’t feel comfortable in your own skin.

“This is disgusting” he snaps, walking towards you.

“You seem to think I actually give a shit about what your pious mind thinks” you say through clenched teeth.

“I can’t believe this, I expected more from you” he growls, standing toe to toe with you.

“How about you get raped over and over, with slaps in the face, and punches to the stomach. Then tell me how the fuck I should have handled this situation.” You explain with cold anger. “Now, get the fuck out of here!” you scream, sending Cas flying with your demonic abilities.

He slams against the wall, his face contorted in slight pain and betrayal. “Fine!” he snaps. “I hope you’re happy now.”

“Whatever. And tell Sam to stay away from me too.” Castiel disappears, and you are left alone in the room. You smirk to yourself, holding up Castiel’s blade. The dumb shit was so concerned and upset, he didn’t even notice you swipe his angel blade.  “Mmmm, sharp and shiny” you muse, eager to see it plunged through Dean’s chest cavity. You wait patiently for Dean, anticipating how great it will feel to shed his blood. You flip the knife, catching the handle each time, making sure your thrusts and grips were smooth. You aren't taking any chances. You hear Dean appear in the room, and you quickly hide the blade on you.

"Look who's awake" he sneers, stalking towards you. You don’t feel scared like you used to, more excited, hostile. “Now that you’re a demon, I get to be as rough with you as I want” he prompts.

You fight back a growl. As if what he did with you when you were human wasn’t rough enough. “I understand” you state, trying to act timid and docile. He draws closer to you, pressing his body against yours, and whispering in your ear. Your entire body clenches when you feel his lips brush your skin as he says, “your ass is mine forever, bitch” he snaps, gripping your shoulders.

“Hey, Dean?” you question, looking down at your feet.

“What?” You look up into his eyes, flicking yours to dangerous black.

“Drop dead” you whisper. Before he can react you whip out the blade, and plunge it into his heart. He roars in anger as his body lights up from the power of the blade. You hold his gaze the entire time, feeling nothing but an underlying smugness, a sense of accomplishment. You smirk as his body drops to the floor with a hard thud, motionless and cold.

In that moment you feel untouchable. Power courses through your veins as you revel in your victory, a snide laugh escaping your throat. “Oh yes” you whisper to yourself. “This is gonna be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a few requests stored up that I need to write. But after those I will not be able to take anymore requests for about three weeks. I am going to try to start writing a novel, and need a little time to myself to get it started. I'll be taking requests again around August 20th. Thank you all for your wonderful requests and letting me write for you. They will return :)


	6. Same Story, Different Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ashley_Winchester_77 The reader thinks she is finally safe, but Crowley turns up. He takes her for retribution for killing Dean, and vows to keep her forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it's been so long since I've written, and I'm totally out of practice. I hope you still want it? Let me know if there is anything you'd like changed.

You have been on the run for the past week, making sure that Sam and Castiel won’t be able to find you. Because you know net time, you may not be able to control your urges to kill. It’s not like you care about them or anything, but you feel like you owe it to your past self. No matter how pitiful and pathetic she was.

You walk around your motel room, getting dressed for your day. You feel on edge, more so than usual. For the past day or so you could swear that eyes have been on you nonstop. You fear that Sam and Castiel may be closing in, but you are in no way prepared for what is about to happen. You lean over to pick up your shoes and are greeted by a sharp object at your back. You freeze, surprised by the sudden change in circumstances. You recover quickly though at bite out a sarcastic remark.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, but you must be pretty damn happy to see me.”

“Well, well, I see becoming a demon has made you a little spitfire” a British accent greets.

“Crowley” you practically growl, anger bubbling up from your core. This fucking dick is the reason all of this happened. You wouldn’t have been taken by Dean again if he had just cured him. “What the Hell are you doing here?” you demand, unable to move. You silently wish you had Castiel’s angel blade with you, but you ditched it a few motels ago.

“You killed my best demon” he whispers in your ear, his hot breath tickling at your cartilage.

“Your best demon was raping me” you hiss, your mouth curling into a snarl.

“I would have thought a hunter could have handled that” he probes, his voice beginning to grate on your nerves.

“Fuck you. So what now? You kill me as retribution for the Winchester?” you ask, honestly not caring like you thought you would. Even as a demon, you’re so over this; and you’re tired.

“Oh lovey, not even close. You’re mine now.” Your eyes widen, those words echoing in your head. You swore you were never going to belong to anyone again, and here you are belonging to the King of Hell. His stubbly beard rubs against the side of your neck. He breathes in your scent, and your entire body cringes. He grabs your shoulders and violently turns you to face him. He lunges forward and captures your mouth, probing inside of you as you are overcome. You try to move, shake him off of your body, but he is stronger than you. He bites your lower lip, tugging violently as he voraciously takes as much in as possible. His hands grope at your breasts and you jolt in protest, rage fueling every single movement.

He breaks the kiss and studies you. You flick your eyes to heartless black in a warning, and you spit violently in his face. He wipes it away irritably, and suddenly strikes you across the face. It sends you flying across the room against the wall with a hard crack. You fall immediately to the floor, touching your face.

“You know I’m going to fight you every step of the way” you threaten, knowing there is really not much to be done. You slowly stand up and walk towards him; that strike making you a little more docile now.

“Oh my pretty little demon, I plan on it. But we need to make a quick stop before we go to Hell.” He grips you wrist and whisks you away, and you feel your stomach drop momentarily. You’re disoriented momentarily until you realize just where you are.

Sam and Castiel are sitting at the table in the safe cabin, studying some kind of book. Crowley stands beside you now and clears his throat, causing surprised blue and hazel eyes to look up.

“Crowley!” Sam snarls.

“(Y/N)” Castiel greets solemnly, refusing to look you in the eyes.

“Your angel blade is in the Green Hills motel in Indiana” you say caustically to Castiel, not sure what else you could possibly say to him.

“Hello, boys. I just wanted to gloat over my new prize.” Crowley explains, turning his gaze to you.

“Wait, what the hell are you saying?” Sam demands. “What do you want with her?”

“Well this little hunter thought she could get away with killing my best demon. And that just won’t do. So I’ve decided to take this pretty thing to Hell with me as my trinket.” You want to run away, run to your freedom. But there’s nothing to be done; he’s the King of Hell, far more powerful than you could ever hope to be.

You see panic set into Sam’s eyes, and he looks rapidly between you and Crowley. “No, no, no. You can’t do that. Castiel and I finally found a cure. It’s too late for Dean but, please just let us save her.” Castiel sneaks a glance at you, pain in his eyes. He chews on his chapped lips, knowing there is little he can do at this moment.

“Oh moose, I can do whatever I please. You all need to learn not to underestimate me and my demons. And now you’ll lose (y/n) forever” he says calmly, gripping your arm.

“You’re a sick fuck” you bite at him, causing Castiel to look up in surprise. It’s then that he notices the mark on your cheek from where Crowley punched you. You see a glimpse of the concern you saw in Castiel when Dean was still hurting you.

“Yes this little missy proclaims that she’s going to fight me every bit of the way.”

“I will” you hiss through gritted teeth.

“I like them fiery” Crowley muses. “Well, we best be going.”

“We’re going to find her and cure her” Castiel promises, his voice harsh and determined.

“Good luck” you say plainly as Crowley whisks you away. You are suddenly in a dark bedroom, a red comforter on the bed and a black sofa.

“This is your room in Hell?” you question, turning quizzically to Crowley.

Crowley gives a small smirk, putting his hands into his suit pockets. “Surprised dearie?”

“I was expecting a dungeon” you say off handedly, surveying the space. “Complete with a draft, you know?”

“That’s only for the sinners” he chuckles. “Now come here and give me a kiss” he demands. You wrinkle your nose in distaste, but inevitably obey, as you’ve always had to in the past few months.

You push your lips to his, they are surprisingly warm, but you can’t enjoy it. You give a sharp bite, earning a harsh hair pull that nearly makes you cry out. “What are you trying to do? Scalp me?” you hiss.

 “Now over to the bed” he commands, ignoring your comment. You restrain a growl, but lay down on the red sheets. As you lie there, you distance yourself from it all. You get lost in your own thoughts, the only place safe anymore. You squeeze your legs together in protest, but he easily removes your clothes, and at the moment you decide to pick your battles. As the King of Hell presses into you, you are certain of one thing. This bastard may think it’s forever, but you are never going to stop trying to get away. You will not be broken. You’re going to make it to your freedom, whether your soul be black like a demon’s or pure as an angels. You aren’t giving up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If any of my readers out there are artists, I have a request. Please just lemme know :)


End file.
